


A Rose & Her Thorn

by TheLittleRocketMan



Series: RWBY LEWDs [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRocketMan/pseuds/TheLittleRocketMan
Summary: Ruby is a futanari, and she gets dominated by a futanari packing something bigger. That's it. I can't think of a better summary or title.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Winter Schnee
Series: RWBY LEWDs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516943
Kudos: 29





	A Rose & Her Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about Volume 7 guys? And Winter with her hair down. I'm not sure how many Ruby/Winter stories there are, or how many there are that have Ruby as a submissive, but anyway here's a 2 for 1.

Darkness. That was all Ruby saw, that was one of the few things Ruby felt. The other things she felt were the ring on her cock that kept her from cumming, the metal resting on the handcuffs that restrained her hands behind her back, the gag in her mouth, the collar around her neck, and the heels on her feet, at the end of her extended legs. She was completely exposed, easily ripe for someone’s picking. The clicking of heels began to grow, and she found a hand delicately playing with her cock. 

“Hello there, Rose.” Ruby knew the voice: her mistress, Winter Schnee. The military woman who offered to help Ruby become a better team leader in exchange for giving her pleasure. Winter moved her hand from Ruby’s dick to her gag. “Hm,no drool,” she said. Your composure is improving.” Winter went back to the cock and the cock ring she had placed. “And your endurance, I’d like to see how that’s faring.” Winter moved behind Ruby and grabbed her dick and one of her boobs. “You know, with a nice dick like this, I think I can stick this in a hole in a stall in a woman’s barracks or at the academy and get a lot of satisfaction. What do you think about that?”  
Ruby’s mind wandered to the thought of being in a glory hole. Being teased, being sucked, being fucked. It was oddly exhilarating for her. And she found herself nodding to Winter’s question. 

“So you like being treated like some slut?” Winter asked. “A living fuckdoll? A dildo with legs?” Ruby felt a jolt inside her, but nothing came out. Winter smugly smiles as the cock ring continued to do its job as she moved to Ruby’s pussy. “I think I have my answer,” she said. “But no matter what, just remember this: nobody gets a piece of my bitch until I have my fill.” Winter began to suck the shaft in front of her, effortlessly deepthroating the entire thing. And when she got to the ring, she moved a hand to Ruby’s pussy as she gave her silver eyed slave a handjob. Ruby could only moan into her gag, completely unaware of the feeling of how wet she was getting. How wet she was getting down there.   
Suddenly, the ring was gone. And Ruby felt herself being released from her confinement. And the only thing she could do was kiss and lick the heels and front of the shoes in front of her. 

“Thank you, Mistress,” she said with sincerity. “Thank you for freeing your bitch.” Ruby received no response. Instead, she saw Winter walk to a bed and presented herself suggestively. Her pussy, her asshole, and her massive cock and balls. Ruby could only crawl toward the spread lower lips in front of her and bury her face in.

“Your instincts are improving,” Winter said. “Just like fighting a Grimm, you just jump right into satisfying the holes of your mistress. What do you have to say about that?” Ruby moved away from the holes. “Please, Mistress,” she said. “Please let your slut satisfy you. Please let me fuck your pussy.” Winter grinned as her sister’s leader reduced herself to a begging whore desperate to get off. She took her high heeled shoe and pushed Ruby away. 

“What are you waiting for, bitch?” She asked. “You think you can satisfy a Schnee? Prove it, you little cum dump.” Ruby took the opportunity to regain her bearings and move to plow the commander in front of her. “Oh, God,” Winter said as she was pounded. “You’re moving like a Faunus in heat. Maybe I should get that cat friend of yours and I can compare you two.” 

“No, mistress!” Ruby shouted. “I want you. I want to be the only one to cum for you. I want to be the only one to fuck you. I want to empty my balls for you. Please, I want you.” Winter smirked as Ruby’s begging. If she really only wanted Ruby, she wouldn’t say, but hearing a huntress being reduced to her basic urges was a satisfying tune. 

“Go ahead,” Winter said. “Cum inside all you like.” Ruby thanked Winter as she exploded, releasing everything the cock ring had kept inside into Winter’s pussy. “Somebody got excited,” the Schnee said. “I may even have to take something later...or you could clean up your mess.” Ruby jumped right into Winter’s pussy and getting all the cum she could from the creampie she had just released. “Get up here,” Winter ordered. Ruby complied and crawled onto the bed as Winter stood up and pushed her head into the bed. “Show me your ass,” Winter said like the military woman she was. “And only your ass.” Ruby moved as instructed, showing her ass and spreading her cheeks so her holes could be revealed, as well as her cock and balls flowing freely. And after what felt like an eternity, the clicking of heels picked up in Ruby’s ears again. 

“Tell me,” Winter said. “How long have you gone without cumming?”

“A whole week, Mistress,” Ruby said sheepishly as she felt a dildo plowed and buried into her asshole. “Thank you, Mistress.” Winter smirked. “I want to see that ass of yours shake. Gimme a show, you dirty whore.” Ruby did as instructed as the flogger the dildo was attached to shook wildly and Winter trailed her finger on each of Ruby’s ass cheeks. Removing the dildo, Winter began spinning the flogger as Ruby continued to have no idea what was going on behind her. “Fourteen,” Winter announced. “Seven four each cheek. Count them out bitch.” As Ruby counted out the attacks on her ass, she felt her dick growing. But as she was turned around, she found her cock dwarfed by what Winter was packing, and it was rubbing off her cock. “I know you like them big,” Winter said with a devilish grin. “So be a good little girl and prove your worth to me.” As Winter entered Ruby’s pussy, the silver eyed leader felt her legs lifted and her ankles clutched onto as every inch of Winter riled up her insides. Ruby could only feel one thing however: a sense of emptiness. She felt her mouth needed something, as if she needed to be skewered from both ends like a pig. But her mistress didn’t miss it. 

“Slave!” Winter shouted. “Why are your hands moving on their own?”

“More,” Ruby said. “I want to be fucked more, Mistress. Please treat me like the slut that I am, Mistress.” Winter stopped her plowing and headed to Ruby’s face and offered her cock to her slave, and as soon as cock met mouth, Winter began thrusting with the same fury as she attacked Ruby’s pussy. Winter’s eyes moved and suddenly, she stopped her thrusting. “Mistress?” Ruby asked. “Please don’t leave me. Please keep fucking…” and Ruby’s pleading suddenly halted as a dildo was stuffed into her mouth. Winter moved back to her slut’s lower part and put in a plug, leaving a wolf’s tail the only thing visible from there. “That should keep you satisfied,” Winter said. Ruby nodded as Winter’s cock entered her pussy again. The feeling of being filled like crazy riled Ruby so much that she could only touch her pussy even more, and Winter didn’t even seem to mind it.   
“Oh what a little bitch you are,” Winter said. “I wish I could take a picture.” Instead, Winter just kept fucking Ruby until her pussy squirted all over the bed. “Like putting on a show I see?” Winter asked as she grabbed a hold of Ruby’s cock. With Winter’s hand, Ruby could only feel her cock being constricted and as she drooled all over the dildo lodged deep in her mouth. Winter moved her hands up and down, completely ignoring Ruby’s face. “Let’s see how you put on a grand finale,” Winter said as she picked up the pace. And as Winter’s hands left her dick, Ruby began letting loose. Both her cock and her pussy began releasing everything held up, leaving the silver eyed leader a mess of fluids and feeling like she had been split in two and her legs like soup. Winter moved her tongue around Ruby’s body cleaning up cum, and removing the dildo from Ruby’s mouth and using it to pick up more cum. 

This cum of yours is delicious,” Winter said. “I can’t decide if I should get another slut to clean you up or if I should keep this all to myself.”   
“Thank you, Mistress,” Ruby replied. Winter moved to Ruby’s mouth and placed the dildo back in. “You’ve earned yourself a toy to play with, bitch. See what happens when sluts prove their worth?” Ruby’s nod was the only answer Winter needed. “Go ahead and go crazy. I’m going to clean up. Duty calls.” With that, Winter left Ruby with her dildo, and as soon as she was alone, Ruby went to stroking her dick and ramming her pussy at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm surprised how little setup and story I came up with while writing this. Honestly though, most people are just looking to rub one out and well, I hope you found this to your satisfaction.


End file.
